Drugie Oblicze 10
Uwaga: Nie ma części 9 ponieważ WIki coś powaliło i mówi mi, że strona o tym tytule już jest, więc przepraszam. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Strange powoli otwierała oczy, przyzwyczajając się do ciemności i zimna. Po chwili chłód ustąpił, a ona sama znów mogła normalnie oddychać. Poruszyła parę razy płetwą i sprawdziła czy wszystko jest w porządku. - Dobra więc gdz… - nie dokończyła, ponieważ coś, a raczej ktoś wpadł na nią i prowadził na samo dno. -Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! O, cześć skarbie. Aaaaaaaaaa! – krzyknął Przemek prowadząc dziewczynę w głębiny. Piratka szybko zamachnęła się ogonem i pociągnęła za sobą chłopaka ku złotej smudze. Jednak Przemek nie ustępował. Złapał dziewczynę za płetwę i dalej ciągnął w dół. - Co robisz?! - Próbuje cię ratować! – odpowiedział chłopak. - Jak na razie wyrywasz mi łuski! …I macasz! - Cel uświęca środki! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ - Ej myślicie, że powinniśmy do nich popłynąć? – zapytał Serek patrząc z oddali na szarpiącą się parę. - Czekaj.. – powiedziała Salai, podbierając trochę mokrego popcornu od Endera. – Ouuuu… musiało boleć… - powiedziała zaciskając zęby, gdy Przemek dostał z pięści w krocze. - Niby jestem zła na Strange, ale jeśli on przez to nie będzie mógł dalej się rozmnażać to ma u mnie duuuuuuży plus. - Ciociu nie bij wujka! – krzyknęła Hajs, a w tym samym momencie głowy piratki i chłopaka odwróciły się w ich stronę. - Musiałaś przerywać? – zapytał z żalem Serek. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Po kilku minutach… i wyzwiskach, para dopłynęła do przyjaciół nie odzywając się do siebie. Większość przyjaciół tak jak Clarity i Ins próbowała zachować grobowe miny, jednak Dizz i Lobo nie mogli się powstrzymać od śmiechu. - Zamknijcie się! – krzyknęła Strange, ale usłuchał jej tylko Dizzy, natomiast Lobo wcale się nie przejęła. - A..albo jak dostał płetwą w mordę! Hahahahaha! – krzyczała łapiąc się za brzuch. – Okeeej.. coś mówiłaś? Piratka wyglądała jakby zaraz miała odstrzelić sobie łeb. Ignorując złośliwy uśmieszek Lobo zwróciła się do przyjaciół. - Dobra, przed nami najtrudniejsza część zadania… - Co będziemy musieli was pogodzić? – zakwiczał zrezygnowany Serek, jednak jego siostra pozostawiła to bez komentarza. - Trzeba znaleźć lodowe pustkowie. Wiecie. Lód, lód, lód, śnieg, lód, lód, lód, martwy ptak i takie tam. - No… kobiety tam muszą mieć naprawdę poobdzierane kolana.. – powiedział Dizz rozglądając się po towarzystwie. – Serio nikt nie załapał?! - Ale… po co mamy iść na jakieś pustkowie? Myślałam, że cel podróży to Deluded Depths. – odparła Clarity. - Bez używania syreniej intuicji nie znajdę tego miejsca tak szybko jakbym chciała, ale wiem, że leży gdzieś niedaleko tego mrozowiska. - Czemu nie możesz jej użyć? – zapytała Haj, wciąż bawiąc się perłami we włosach piratki. - Bo byśmy jej nie dogonili. – odpowiedział Renzan przeszukując pamięć. – Dlatego próby złapania syren w czasach polowań nie miały sensu. Mnóstwo ludzi ginęło i prawie, żadnej nie udało się złapać, jednak kiedy chcieli za nimi płynąć, okazało się, że jest dla nich za szybka. - To jak szybko wy potraficie pływać? – zapytała Insanity, uważnie przyglądając się nowej formie Lobo. - Coś zbliżonego do prędkości pocisku. – odparła piratka. Enderowi zaświeciły się oczy, a sekundę później już go nie było, a potem był i znowu nie i znowu tak. Wszyscy zaczęli podążać wzrokiem za chłopakiem, ale kiedy Lobo zaczęło robić się niedobrze, złapała chłopaka za kark i postawiła w miejscu. - Siad. - No to gdzie płyniemy? – zapytał Serek. - To chyba proste. – zaczęła Strange, a wszyscy spojrzeli na piratkę zdziwieni. – Tam gdzie pizga zimnem. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Drugie Oblicze Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures